Final Breath
by HyperDarkie
Summary: This is a story about Pinion and Rose when Pinion got captured by mad people and saves rose with his last breath, also when Pinion starts to question life. ONE SHOT please R


**I do not own any of the characters in this story - I do own the plot.**

**This is a random story I wrote to do with Pinion and Rose - Its about a time when Pinion got captured by mad people and ended up dead to save his sister Rose. SO YES IT HAS A SAD ENDING**

* * *

It was a cold and stormy night, the wolves could be heard howling in the forests and caves. In a small group of tents was a young child who looked from afar healthy and well, But, he was not. The young boy was called Pinion and he was being used to get revenge on his friends and sister…

It had started 3 year ago

_Come on Pinion throw us the ball. Rose called out to her brother who was sitting under a huge oak tree drawing and watching the clouds, the kim-un-kur Senri sitting next to him watching two small rabbit +anima play in the grassy meadow him, Rose, Pinion, and the others called home. For the moment…._

It had been so fun back in those days. Pinion thought to himself hearing the wolves chatter to each other, what if the fight ended then no one else would get hurt, Pinion always wondered stuff like this, he also wondered why he could go and be with his sister and friends why he was stuck in this wasteland with these people who treated him like dirt. The sun started to rise slowly above the horizon its golden rays lighting up the sky and earth below. Pinion could see in the distance thick black storm clouds growing and sweltering. Just like the morning of the attack.

"_Pinion!!!" Rose screamed to get her brothers attention… There was a loud roar as Senri lunged himself at these scientists trying to attack Rose, Cooro, Husky and Nana._

_Suddenly lighting stuck the ground as Pinion run out of his hiding place. _

"_Rose what's going on who are these people" a very confused Pinion asked his older sister. Rose didn't answer her little brother - she knew what they wanted they wanted him because of his "gift" Rose couldn't tell her brother that could she it would freak him out…_

"_I don't know Pinion" she replied not looking him in the face but launching to attack the people running towards them. Pinion ran and hid up the oak tree thinking it was safe but truth be told he had just trapped himself as the black storm clouds brewed across the sky._

_CRASH. The lighting struck - Every one was forced to retreat from the meadow. Rose having to leave Pinion Behind - "I'm sorry Pinion I really am" she whispered to her self tears running down her cheeks. Then Pinion felt a sharp pain and fell to the floor, he was now the scientists Prisoner._

"why am I here" Pinion shouted to the sky.

"because your sister betray you remember" someone whispered in Pinion's ear

"No I neva!!!!" Rose screamed as she attacked the person about to slash pinion's back

Pinion suddenly screamed and looked round it was happing again - except no one was here to help Rose this time. A fight broke out it was Rose against 10 - 20 different people. Pinion knew the end of this battle before it started - but he didn't want it to end the way he knew it would - cause it couldn't no ….Rose had killed all the campers and scientists except one who was just about to kill her…

"NO!!!" Pinion screamed and jumped in front of the blow - he felt all his energy slip from his body - he fell to the floor limp and in pain. He had changed what he saw and now hopefully the fighting would stop …

"pinion…" Rose cried as she sat over her baby brother crying and holding him close to her heart. "why did u have to do that?" she asked him sobbing

"Because I couldn't let you die sis could I…" He replied with his last breath closed his eyes and lost all heat from his body. Rose looked at her dead brother in her arms…

"None of this would have happened if I told you the truth …" Rose whispered in the wind

* * *

**Me: awww its soo sad that Pinion died**

**Mercy: you wrote the story but yer its sad *hugs you***

**Me: thanks Mercy you have doggy breath.... :)**

**Mercy: Hey. Please R&R thank you **

**Me:Thanks for reading :)**

* * *

**DISCLAMER**

**I don't know what one of these even is.**


End file.
